


Linka's Lust

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Some non-lewd, suggestive attempts from a small white-haired girl
Relationships: Linka Loud/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Linka's Lust

The park was quiet. Nobody really comes to the park right now.

Off in the distance you could see some kids playing in the playground, mothers chatting about near there. In the opposite direction you could see.... nothing.

The kids in the distance were getting ready to leave, despite it being pretty early in the day. A loud sigh escapes you, sinking into the uncomfortable park bench.

"I'd rather be home, browsing the internet!" you yell out.

'Why did the internet blackout have to happen here?' you think, staring up at the sky.

"Wouldn't that get really boring?" a young voice was hear beside you. You nearly jump, looking down at the young girl now sitting next to you. She had snow white hair, wearing an orange shirt and plaid skirt, a bow in her hair with a bit of a tuft.

"Uhh, hello?" 

The young girl flashes a smile back at you, "Wouldn't it get boring being on the computer all day?" 

You look her over, looking around for anyone else that might be her guardians.

"Umm, no. I actually enjoy it." you reply cautiously.

The girl giggles, brushing your leg with her hand, "You gotta do more things than just that, right?" 

"Umm, can I help you?" you ask nervously, unsure why this 10-year-old looking girl suddenly came up to talk to you.

"No, I just saw that you looked bored and thought you could use some company." she said, her hand now laying firmly on your leg.

"Oooook!" you exclaim, getting up with flushed cheeks.

"Where are your parents, guardians, whatever?"

"I came here with my brothers, but they all went to the arcade 2 blocks over. I insisted they park here at the park." 

You cautiously watch her movements as she gets up.

"Our van is right there. Maybe we should go over to it?" She said, a smile spreading accross her face.

"Ok, maybe it's time you go find your brothers..." you manage to stammer out.

"Oh, come on!" the girl says, grabbing your hand. She wraps her hands tightly around yours as she pulls you.

"It'll be fun. I have beer in there!" she says in a sing-songy fashion. Your mind completely draws a blank trying to process what she just said. Why does this girl have beer? What kind of situation is this even?

"How do you even have beer?" You ask increduously.

"My brothers get beer all the time from their older friends. They always have some. It won't be a problem if a few are missing for you... and me" she says that last part with a smirk.

You manage to break your hand free from the surprisingly strong girl.

"Ok, I think that's enough of that non-sense. I think you should go." You state firmly. The young girl pouts, sadness in her eyes as she walks away defeated.

You groan loudly. "What even was that just now?!"

A heavy sigh escapes you, the sun shimmering down, hurting your eyes. Was the sun always this bright? It has been a while since you were out for this long.

You pull out your trusty phone, typing in your internet provider's website. Status: Offline. You groan heavily. There's only so much you can do outside. You quickly check your phone data usage. 

"Nearly capped out. Ugh. What's the point of data caps?!" you yell, agitated. You head over to the bathroom, entering the dark room. The only light illuminating the room is from the entrance without a door. With a scowl you go to the lone urinal, barely making out graffiti in the wall next to it. The only sound heard in the bathroom is the sound of liquid splashing.

"That's a pretty nice one..." a familiar voice echoes through the room.

Startled, you look behind you, seeing the same white-haired girl leaning forward, trying to catch a glimpse of your junk. You cut your pee break short, zipping up your pants.

"W-what the hell!?!?" you scream out, disgust overcoming you as you realize some landed on your hands.

"Ugh..." 

Swiftly, you make your way to the sink, running water washing off the shame.

"Come on... whatever your name is.. this isn't funny anymore."

"My name's Linka. I guess I forgot to introduce myself." she says calmly with a small giggle. 

Shaking your head, you make your way quickly out of the bathroom. Linka follows closely behind you, trying to hold your hand. 

"Hey! Come on! Cut that out. I don't even know you. I don't want people getting the wrong idea." 

"Oh... is that it? You just don't want people thinking bad of you?" 

Her eyes become seductive, and full of lust.

"Well maybe we should go to a quieter place, just the two of us?" she says, running a finger down the side of your shirt. The sensation causes you to shiver; you're unsure if it's the feeling or the creepiness of it all.

She looks like she's 10!

"Listen, Linka..."

"Yes?" she says, eyes widening with excitement, her hands clasping together.

"Come on... I'm really not into this, and you're making me really uncomfortable."

"Oh..." her arms droop, suddenly looking disappointed. Within seconds, her smile comes back.

"Then maybe we should go somewhere where I can make you.... INCREDIBLY comfortable." Shaking your head, you quickly turn around, following the path in the park. The footsteps you hear following you make you aware that she's still following you.

"Linka!" You turn around, nearly screaming.

Linka bites her lower lip, "Yeah... now we're getting somewhere." 

"Ugh... I thought I told you to go."

"Come on... I know you were just playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing! This is really creepy and I'm leaving!" You sprint towards the parking lot. You don't even want to look back just in case Linka followed you. Out of breath, you look around.

She's gone.

'I think it's finally the end of that...' you think to yourself, wheezing.

"Where should I go?" You ask yourself as you sit in the driver seat of your car.

'A bar? Nah... I hate people. Maybe the library? Wait... no internet there anyway.' You groan as you hit your head against the steering wheel.

"Why is it so boring!" you groan, exiting your vehicle. Carefully, you look around, making your way to a far off table at the end of the park.

'Good, now I have vision of nearly everything...' You think to yourself, preparing yourself for Linka's attack.

You check your nearly capped-out phone, hoping the internet is back.

"Aaaaannddd.." The page loads up, the warning at the top of your phone letting you know you reached your data limit.

"Service still unavailable until further notice."

"AGH!" You groan out, hanging your head in defeat. You lay your head on the table, looking around the park at all the passing people. Mostly mothers with their children. A little further away you see a father holding his daughter's hand.

"That's weird... she also has white hair."

Suddenly it clicks, "Hmm... what are the chances of two white haired girls in one day?" 

You get up, making your way over to where the man was holding the girl's hand. Going from tree to tree, hiding to make sure you're not seen, you get a closer look. Sure enough, that's Linka. You take a closer look at the man holding her hand: kind of greasy, balding, and a mustache that just screams pedophile. Even if Linka has been practically asking for it, it's not right to leave her in the hands of an actual pedophile, is it?

The man giggles nervously, "So how about we take this over to my place then?"

"Ooh, I'd love to. But my brothers are 2 streets away and I need to stay here for when they return."

"Oh come on... don't be like that" The man says, pulling her visibly hard.

"Ow. Come on, mister. Not that rough." Linka says with a mildly scared voice.

"HEY! Linka!" You shout out, trying to remain calm. Linka looks over at you, her eyes widening with excitement.

"It's me, Anon. Who's your friend here?" You ask, staring at him holding up your phone at chest level.

The man immediately lets go of Linka's hand, "N-nobody..." he says, quickly fast-walking out of there.

Linka runs over to your side, hugging your arm. "Oh, anon! I knew you couldn't resist me." she says, her voice still a bit shaken.

Rolling your eyes, you ask her "So what was the deal with that guy?" Linka looks down, some sadness in her eyes.

"He just... grabbed my hand after you left the bathroom running. Said he heard everything I was telling you and wanted in. "

You sigh, you yourself being shaken up at the fact that a little girl nearly got raped.

"Isn't that your... thing though?" You ask cautiously.

"No... I just like teasing cute guys who seem nice and innocent. That guy was a complete creep."

Linka immediately perked up, a smile spreading across her face, "But that's besides the point. You came back for me, didn't you?"

Her fingers running down the length of your chest gently, her other arm still hugging yours. It doesn't even faze you anymore. You can't leave her here either, that creep could still be around.

"Linka... you wanna go... get some ice cream at that place across the street? I'm buying." 

"EEEE! Yes!" Linka screams out, hugging your arm as you both continue walking.

"It'll be our very first date" she says, leaning her face close to your body.

"Whatever..." you say, rolling your eyes.


End file.
